


the pursuit of happiness

by amuk



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Underneath his hand, her heart beat fast, a bird trapped in a too small cage--Ashe, Basch





	the pursuit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was interesting to write. I can’t write old English or formal English so pardon that.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: rattling my heart like a bird in a too small cage

 

An unasked question:

“Do you love me?”

 

The answer was clear, even if the words were unspoken.  Basch had never been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve but every action gave away his response. The warmth of his hand, steadying Ashe as she stood up. The slight duck of his head when he was happy.

 

His eyes, soft with desire, as she led the way to the bedroom.

 

No, Ashe did not have to ask to know of his feelings. But the question still rattled in her chest all the same.

 

-x-

 

“This paper grows ever longer the more I leave it with you,” Larsa murmured as he examined the agreement. At 17, he had finally grown taller than she was, though he was nonetheless graceful when he moved. A frown grew on his face as he flipped through the pages. “I believe you have added ten more pages.”

 

“That only means there was more to work on,” she answered, looking up from her book. Across the table, he was still trying to reach the end of the document. His frown deepened and Ashe chuckled. “Besides, you are one to talk. When you last kept it, you more than doubled its size.”

 

He stared at her, shaking his head. “That does not count, the paper only had a few pages then. The amount I added and the amount you added are quite different beasts.”

 

“I would counter that half of the treaty is penned by you.” Ashe closed the book and set it aside. Leaning forward, she rested her head on her hands as she watched him slowly read through the new additions. “Though I feel we are slowly coming to an end with this.”

 

“I should hope so, we have been writing this for months.” Larsa reached forward and pulled the inkwell closer to him.

 

She could not deny that. Patience had never been her strong suite, whether it was reclaiming her kingdom or rebuilding it. Even now, she had a faint urge to just submit the treaty as is and start the whole process. It was fortunate then that Larsa did not suffer from this flaw, though she could not say how much of this was him and how much of it was Basch’s influence.

 

He was the most patient man she knew, after all, though none of it had rubbed off on her.

 

“How is Basch?” Larsa asked blithely and she almost dropped her head on the table.

 

Composing herself, she smiled. “He is well, though he frets over you still. You should write to him more often.”

 

“Unfortunately, I am of age now and the council has been giving me more and more duties.” Larsa continued to leave comments on the paper, his hand never slowing down as he spoke. “So he is content?”

 

“Yes…” The look Larsa gave her indicated her answer was not enough and she fumbled to figure out what he wanted. “He has been spending more time with Penelo these days.”

 

“I know, she has written to me.” For all the changes he had over the past few years, his smile as he spoke of her was the one thing that remained the same. He looked up at her now, his quill stilling. “However, that has not answered my question.”

 

Beyond an affirmative, what answer could she give? She could not mention their secret trysts, or the way most of the household looked at him, their eyes filled with unveiled suspicion. He had smiled this morning as she dressed, his eyes alight with an emotion she could not describe.

 

He was pleased, she was sure.

 

“Yes,” she repeated, “He is content.”

 

And if he wasn’t, she would make sure he was. She had never had any patience, after all, and she would reach that state of bliss by force if need be.

 

“I see.” Larsa grinned, somewhat mischievously. Content with the answer, he returned to his editing. “I see.”

 

-x-

 

A rare moment:

 

Basch was asleep when she returned to her room. If she were to count the number of times she caught him in that state, she would only need one hand.

 

No, even a hand was several fingers too many.

 

As it were, he was in a deep slumber when she entered her chambers. Ashe quietly set her papers on her desk, turning on a lamp as she did so. Sitting down, she watched the rise and fall of his chest. In the soft light, the scar on his forehead grew bigger, darker. She had traced that scar more times than she could count, his breath catching as she did so.

 

Now was not the time to think of that and she put the thought away. Pulling out a quill, she started to read declarations in front of her.

 

-x-

 

“Your Majesty,” Penelo greeted, bowing slightly. She was wearing her trademark red pants, though Ashe had to admit she did miss her old yellow outfit. Looking around Ashe’s waiting room, she made sure no guards were around before adding, “Ashe, how are you?”

 

“I am well, thank you.” Ashe smiled fondly, more attached to her than she would like to admit. “Basch will be with you in a moment, he just has to finish his duties.”

 

“No worries, I’m fine waiting.” Penelo perched gingerly one of the golden, ornate couches. Sighing happily, she ran her fingers over the material. “This looks and feels so good.”

 

Ashe laughed. “You say that every time you come.”

 

“And it’s true every single time.” She grinned, grabbing one of the finely embroidered cushions and hugging it tightly. “Though I don’t get why all your furniture has to be so _stiff_.”

 

Ashe laughed again, Penelo commented on this every time as well. “It is not that bad.”

 

The pout on Penelo’s face said otherwise. “Larsa and Basch said the same thing.”

 

“We are used to it, that is all.” Ashe sat down next to her. The seat was firm, the back as well, and if she had to comment on it, perhaps the armrest was sagging slightly. “If anything your chairs are too soft.”

 

“Basch said that too.” Penelo sighed, shaking her head. Turning slightly to face Ashe, she cocked her head. “Larsa told me you said he is happy.”

 

Ashe blinked, bemused. “You should know better than he does, you see him more often.”

 

“Yes but…” Penelo trailed off. Her fingers played with the cushion’s tassels as she considered her words. “I only hear his side, never yours.”

 

His side of what? Ashe resisted asking the question. Basch was discreet, so whatever Penelo was asking could not be related to their indiscretions. Still, Penelo was playing the part of the little sister all too well. “Then you have now heard it from me as well, he is at peace.”

 

 Penelo reached forward, holding Ashe’s hands and looking up at her face. She was searching for something, Ashe realized. Whatever it was, she found it shortly after, smiling as she let go. “Yes, you’re right, he is definitely happy.”

 

Before Ashe could press her on it, Basch appeared.

 

-x-

An interlude of sorts:

 

The gardens were cool in the evening, the tall palm trees providing relief from the hot desert sun. As they passed by a fountain, a breeze blew, and the slight spray of water was not unwelcome. Ashe closed her eyes, pleased.

 

“Your Majesty, about the treaty—” Basch said, interrupting her thoughts, and she opened her eyes with a frown.

 

“Basch, we are alone here.” Gesturing, Ashe pointed up at the canopied arches and long palm leaves. “There is little anyone can see through that, let alone hear.”

 

“Your M…Ashe,” Basch corrected himself, looking slightly uncomfortable as he did so. Despite it all, old habits were hard to kill. “Ashe, about the treaty—”

 

“No talk of that.” Ashe interrupted him a second time. “Not when we have finally found time to be alone. Leave the work behind for later.”

 

Basch snorted, an unrefined but pleasing sound. It had taken her over a year to get him comfortable enough to do that in her presence, comfortable enough to let down the barriers between servant and queen. “That much has not changed since you were a child.”

 

“When I am right, why change?” Ashe smiled when he did. Another rare thing and she claimed each one as a small victory.

 

“In that case, what would you have us talk about?” Basch slowly reached down to clasp her hands. Somehow, despite the desert heat, his hands were always cool to the touch. She squeezed their hands tighter, trying to engrave his calluses on her skin.

 

 _Nothing_ , she wanted to say. _Everything_. Ashe settled for, “What did Penelo want to show you?”

 

“She had brought back some souvenirs from her latest expedition.” Basch’s face lit up and she soaked it in. “There were a few gifts for Larsa as well that she requested I send and I left yours in your chambers.”

 

“It seems the life of a sky pirate suits her,” Ashe commented casually, watching his expression.

 

She was immediately rewarded. His brows knit, as close to a frown as he would allow. Penelo was not the only one to play her part—Basch was every bit the doting older brother. “I still believe she should cease this path, though I will admit she is content.”

 

Content. Ashe pondered the word, Penelo’s question returning to her. Unconsciously, she tapped her fingers on her thigh. “She had asked me if you were happy, earlier.”

 

“She did?” Perplexed, he rubbed his neck. “Do I not appear happy?”

 

An easy question. She didn’t even have to look at his face to answer. “The happiest.”

 

-x-

 

“It is heftier than I expected.” Ondore lifted the stack of papers with both of his hands, as though to emphasis his point.  He set it down on his oak desk with a thud and raised a brow. “I did not expect a novel.”

 

They were both seated in his office, her chair pushed close to his desk. With nowhere to run, Ashe looked away, fiddling her fingers. “There were a lot of things to cover.”

 

“Perhaps.” Her uncle did not look convinced. He thumbed through the papers. “I will take a look at it later and see if there is any excess.”

 

“Thank you.” Relieved, she rose. At the very least, she did not have to witness him going through and cutting it up.

 

“Before you go.” Her uncle gestured for her to seat once more, halting her flight. He waited until she was seated before continuing. “You and Basch, is all well?”

She blinked, once. Twice. “Uncle, I do not—”

 

“Ashe.” Ondore just looked at her, the same expression he used to give when she was young and tried to squirm out of a punishment. He never fell for her tricks, seeing through her lies where her father could not.

 

Ashe closed her eyes, sinking into the chair in defeat. “Was it that obvious? I had hoped we were discreet.”

 

“You were.” Her uncle shook his head, smiling gently. “You are my niece, however. I would be remiss if I were to not notice.”

 

“Perhaps.” Ashe frowned, considering the past few weeks. “However, Penelo and Larsa were also amiss, asking strange questions about Basch.”

 

“You are fortunate to have such close and sharp-eyed friends.” The smile on his face hinted at something more but she did not press. “Nonetheless, this is off topic. How are you two?”

 

“It is fine, Uncle.” She sat up now, her back straight. Her hand reached up to hold the ring around her neck. The weight of it had decreased with each year until it was only the coolness of the metal that reminded her it was there. “After Rasler, I had not expected to find such happiness.”

 

“He will take good care of you, I am sure.” Her uncle smiled broadly now, his hands reaching out to grasp hers. “I cannot say this is the best union but after all that has happened, I want you to be happy.”

 

“Thank you, uncle.”  She gripped his hands back, relieved. “Though you are wrong about one thing.”

 

“Oh?” Her uncle raised an eyebrow, curious. “On what?”

 

“ _We_ will take good care of each other.”

 

-x-

 

A private moment, a secret moment:

 

In the dim light, she could just make out the shape of his head, the curve of his arms. Her fingers traced his scar, his breath ragged as she did so. His fingers were cool as they brushed her skin, as they rested on her breast.

 

Joy. Excitement. Lust. She felt a dozen named emotions, a dozen more unnamed ones. Underneath his hand, her heart beat fast, a bird trapped in a too small cage. Looking up at his flushed face, she knew if she listened hard enough, his heart sounded the same too.

-x-

 

An answer, unasked for, unprompted:

 

“I do not know,” Basch confessed, reaching out to caress her face. “I do not know, love and duty are one and the same for me.”

 

His hand was tender on her cheek and she closed her eyes.

 

“I do not know,” Basch repeated, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. “But I hope so.”

 

It was not the confirmation she desired but as she laid her hand on his, she was content with the answer.


End file.
